teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Raditz
Raditz is Goku's older brother and the elder son of Bardock. He is the first villain in the Dragon Ball Z series (as well as the first Saiyan seen on screen). He is also a prominent character in Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. In the Anime In the original anime, Raditz is Goku's older brother who comes to earth to re-employ Goku (who has lost memory of his early childhood) to the Planet Trade Organization, revealing Goku's alien origins and setting Goku's ultimate destiny in motion. He was killed in battle with Goku and Piccolo, by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. In DBZ: Abridged In the abridged parody, Raditz is childish and immature (though not as much as Goku), usually throwing a fit and shouting when he can't get his way. However, he is otherwise similar to his anime counterpart. As a child, Raditz was completely ignored by his father Bardock, which led to his bratty behaviour. He wanted to keep Appule at some point, but Bardock wouldn't let him for reasons he won't tell him. Working under Freeza, he was mocked relentlessly by fellow Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, for being weak. Nappa would often antagonize him with the words "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?" Upon ariving on Earth, he encounters a farmer who, at first, mistakes him for Sonic the Hedgehog (due to Raditz's long spiky hair). The farmer fires his gun in self-defense, but Raditz catches one of the shells and flicks it back at the farmer (accidently killing him) for being a "bad human". When he realizes what he has done, he mutters to himself "So this is why Dad wouldn't let me keep Appule". He later finds Piccolo (who he somehow confuses with his brother) and prepares to attack him, anouncing "...my signature attack, Double Sun-!" Suddenly, the film pauses and TFS members Lanipator and Vegeta3986 can be heard arguing over the real name of the attack. 3986 wins and begins the film over, voicing Raditz and saying "Keep your eye on the birdie!!" Raditz's scouter then picks up a second power level, and he leaves Piccolo confused and alone. He eventually finds Goku, reveals his past and kidnaps Gohan, telling Goku to destroy the Earth or lose his son. Goku and Piccolo engage him in battle in the Break Wasteland to rescue Gohan. He is surprised to see them shedding their clothes before battle, leading him to believe that "nudity makes you stronger on this planet", and unzips his fly, catching the rescuers off guard. When told that Goku and Piccolo wear weighted training clothes, he hastily re-zips his fly, embarassed (Piccolo implies this is partially because of Raditz's small penis.) During the fight, he uses a blast to sever Piccolo's left arm and pummels Goku,while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon. Twice, he is able to trick Goku into releasing his tail by asking "Pretty please?". He crushes Goku's ribs and is headbutted by an angry Gohan whose hidden power is awakened. When he prepares to kill Gohan, Goku puts him in a full nelson and tells Piccolo to fire his beam. Both Raditz and Goku are impaled by the attack. As Raditz lays dying, he curses that he had no way of dodging the beam. Piccolo reminds him that he could have flown away, to which Raditz uses the last of his strength to scream "DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!!". After Raditz's death, Nappa tried to contact him and even press his trigger "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?". Nappa realizes what happened when Raditz doesn't answer, due to the fact that that insult usually gets the desired result from Raditz. In the afterlife, Raditz physically assaulted King Yemma and escaped his clutches because Yemma "didn't keep his eye on the birdie", in Hell, he vandalized The Fountain of Blood (which was in fact, originally filled with water) by filling it with actual blood. He is apparently aware of everything going on Earth, given that he can hear Vegeta mocking him even after he died. He is now presumebly in Otherworld somewhere. References Throughout the rest of the series, Raditz is refered to, usualy as a gag. His name is mostly used to refer to things that are weak, small or of little worth. *When speaking through the dead Raditz's scouter, Nappa says "Guy-who's-as-strong-as-a-Saibaman says what?", refering to Raditz's power level of 1,200 which is the same as a Saibaman. *When asked by Goku about Raditz's afterlife endeavors, King Yemma says that he put Raditz in his "Yemma Lock", but was kicked in the balls, allowing the Saiyan to escape (to which a cut-away of Raditz plays, saying "He didn't keep his eye on the birdie!"). Goz and Mez also state that he made a mess of Hell's blood fountain (which used to be water). *After killing the Arlian's "Rancor", Nappa states that it must have been made of something weak "like paper mache...or Raditz.". *After revealing the Saibamen, Vegeta explains that they have the same power as Raditz. ("That's right. He was so weak, we could literally GROW Raditzes!") Another cut away of Raditz plays, saying "I. Hate. All of you!". *Nappa's scouter measures the Z Warrior's power levels in terms of "Raditz". *Nappa refers to Krillin as "the Raditz of their team". Later Raditz is compared to Yamcha in terms of being completely useless. *After Krillin kills three saibamen, Vegeta mocks "Congratulations. You just killed the equivalent of three Raditz. Nappa here is worth 5 Raditz and I am worth 15 Raditz." Nappa consoles Krillin (ineffectively) by noting that he is at least better than their Raditz. *In Bardock, The Father of Goku: Abridged, when the doctor recommends Bardock visiting his newborn son, Bardock denies at first, stating that he never payed attention to Raditz either. The doctor then mutters "Oh yes...and we all know how he turned out...", causing Bardock to change his mind. *During the Namek Saga, the Ginyu Force hint that the Organization's currency in calculated in "Raditz" (only contradicted by Frieza when he mentions spending "credits" on Zarbon's phone bill.). **The announcer for the Spacey's commercial mentions a "Raditz Menu", a parody of McDonald's dollar menu. The scene also depicts 2 sundaes on a trey, likely referencing Raditz's "Double Sunday" attack in video games. **After hearing about Guldo's death, Ginyu says that Burter now owes him "30 Raditz". *In Two Saiyans Play while Nappa and Vegeta are playing the game Magicka they come across a field of Radishes to which Vegeta responds "It's an entire field, of Raditz" Nappa quips "Watch as we don't pay attention to it and walk away." Vegeta says "Yup." Nappa proceeds to drink some water and remarks "He was the worst". Vegeta finishes with another "Yup". * In Two Saiyans Play: Dead Space 3 Part 2, Vegeta says, "They're so easy to kill, it's like...it's like running into a planet full of Raditz. Trivia *He was the first character to initiate the "Krillin Owned Count" by tail-slapping Krillin through the wall of Kame House. *Raditz's "signature attack" was never given an exact name in the original series. However, like most unnamed attacks in Dragon Ball, the attack has been given several unofficial names by the various video games in the series. Some of which are "Here's a Present", "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" and "Saturday Crush". "Double Sunday", the name that Lanipator uses, is acctualy the name of the dual energy blast that Raditz uses to sever Piccolo's arm. This explains the argument between Lanipator and Vegeta3986, as the name "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" is prefered among fans. *Lanipator voices Raditz up until the infamous part where he and Vegeta3986 feud over the name of Raditz's one hand energy attack, wherein Vegeta3986 voices him up until his last cameo in Episode 4. In Kai Abridged, he is voiced by Lanipator once again. It is joked that he remained as Raditz' voice actor due to the nature of the episode and how it skipped over that part, although the real reason is that Vegeta3986 had left the team sometime after. *When he encountered King Yama in Otherworld, King Yama put Raditz in his Yama lock, but Raditz kicked King Yama in the balls and ran away causing Yama to lose him. Raditz is now in Otherworld somewhere. Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Frieza's minions Category:Weaklings